


Blue Feather

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance, Langst, M/M, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian





	Blue Feather

A person's wings are something very important to them, they are in many ways what makes them who they are.  
So of course in the name of uniformity the Garrison decided all students must keep their wings hidden as to not distract any wingless students.  
However, in space, there was no such rule enforced and the only reason it took almost a month for everyone to feel comfortable enough to let their wings out in the open was merely a force of habit.  
It was Hunk who had his out first.  
He had been working on a project late the night before and was far too tired to bother with the complex straps that hid his large hawk wings beneath his clothes.  
Allura and Coran had dropped what they were doing to stare at the sight in complete shock that their humans had such things hidden beneath their clothing.  
It was quickly decided that during downtime everyone was welcome to have their wings out. That was all they needed.  
Both Shiro and Pidge were wingless but didn't mind whenever Keith would stretch out his red speckled black wings out or when Hunk would pull one of them under his own in a form of a hug.  
They did, however, begin to worry when weeks passed and Lance had yet to reveal his own wings.  
“He could just be wingless?” Keith suggested one night while they were on a mission. They were gathered around a fire waiting to be picked up by the castle, their not really sure how the subject of Lance’s wings came up, just that the sleeping paladin was now the main subject of their gossip.  
“No” Hunk replied with a small frown as he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair “I've seen the straps when we used to share his room, either he's super kinky or he has got some”   
Pidge snorted “I can't imagine Lance being the kind of guy to hide wings, he's practically a human peacock.”  
“You can say that again. I've never seen a guy more desperate for attention” Keith laughed as he watched Lance yawn in his sleep shifting slightly as to get more comfortable but didn't wake up.  
Keith felt a twinge of guilt as he examined the blue paladin's tired features, dark rinks stood out against his ashen skin. Everyone had been so busy lately and poor Lance had been running himself ragged just trying to keep them all sane.  
The number of times Keith woke up early to do some extra training only to find Lance just on his way to bed. No wonder he had fallen asleep almost as soon as Shiro told them it wouldn't be a while until they were picked up.  
“Do you think maybe he hasn't let his wings lose yet because he hasn't let himself relax?” Keith suggested quietly.  
Matching looks of realisation crossed Pidge, Hunk and Shiro’s faces. It was like until that moment they had never even considered the possibility that they weren't the only one that Lance had been stressing himself out about.   
“Oh,” Shiro finally said to break the silence “i… i never even thought he could be feeling that…”  
“We have to fix this” Pidge decided “then maybe we can finally see his wings.”  
Allura showed up a few hours later and rather than letting her wake Lance, Hunk carried him to his bed so that he wouldn't be disturbed.  
Once Lance was taken care of the others met in the lounge to begin making their plans.

It wouldn't be for another week that the plan finally came into action and it all started with Allura giving them the night off and Pidge converting the couches in the lounge into a makeshift nest.  
Lance didn't think much of the self-care evening until he spotted the other paladins all in their pjs.  
“Lance great timing” Shiro smiled waving him over “Hunk pointed out that it's been a while since he was able to groom his wings properly so we decided to make a movie night out of it while we help everyone out.”  
“Oh man buddy why didn't you say anything, you know i would of helped you out.” Lance said as he climbed into the nest and ran his long cool fingers through Hunks feathers causing him to shiver slightly.  
“I didn't want to bother you” Hunk admitted with a sheepish smile.  
“For you Hunk, nothings a bother” Lance chuckled as he removed some of the molted feathers.  
“Well i could use some help too” Keith added stretching his wing out underneath Lance’s nose.  
Lance stared at them in disgust “have you ever done any upkeep on these?”  
“I used soap” Keith shrugged smirking slightly when he saw the look of utter horror on his face.  
“Ok we are fixing this now, you need to use oils on your wings to keep them shiny and waterproof.” Lance huffed pulling a leaf from Keith’s wing.  
Keith watched him for a moment “is that what you do with your wings?”   
Lance’s steady hand hesitated for a moment before continuing “yeah i do…”  
“Do you want me to groom yours?” Hunk offered turning to face Lance who only shook his head.  
“Don't worry about it buddy, besides i think i'm going to have my hands full looking after Keith's mesa.”  
And so plan A failed.  
They had to, unfortunately, wait for a whole month before Shiro could begin plan B while him and Lance were stuck on a tropical planet together.

The trees were too thick for the lions forcing the two to walk through the dense jungles to retrieve a special flower that Coran promised would make worm holing much easier on Allura.  
They spent hours making slow progress until they were finally forced to stop just after midday when Lance twisted his ankle and found he couldn't just tough it out any longer.  
Shiro offered to carry him but Lance refused and instead promised he would be fine to get going again after a few minutes rest.  
That was half an hour ago.  
“Lance i really dont mind carrying you” Shiro said softly as he watched Lance subtilly tested putting weight on his foot only to hiss in pain.   
“Don't worry, i really am ok” he smiled trying to quickly cover up any discomfort he was in.  
Shiro sighed, if it were any other mission he would simply take Lance back to the lions had carry on himself, however the problem was that they had already walked miles and to take Lance back now would take too long.  
“I could always… i could fly along with you?” Lance offered after a few moments of silence.  
Shiro frowned, though he was honoured that Lance was willing to use his wings for him he didnt was to have Lance in any more danger then he already is.  
“If you can fly head back to the lions and i'll meet you back when im done.” Shiro decided to pat him on the shoulder “you did good today kiddo, i'm proud of you.”  
Lance did smile at that, but Shiro could see the doubt that nagged at the back of his mind that told him admitting weakness and resting was a failure.  
Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to stick around so that he could see Lance’s wings, but it felt like an invasion of privacy, that this was something he would see eventually when the blue paladin deemed it time.  
The rest of the mission went on fairly easily and Shiro found himself back at the lions in only two hours.  
He found Lance curled up fast asleep in the pilot's chair of the black lion and a single iridescent blue feather laying on the floor next to him.

 

Shiro didn’t share the feather with the rest of the paladins.

Afterall it wasn’t Lance’s decision for him to find it and to show it to the others seemed like an invasion of privacy. Shiro planned to throw it out of the lion and leave it on the planet.

Well, he planned to.

It had been over a week since the incident and Shiro still had the feather hidden safely inside a book he picked up at the space mall.

He had spent hours examining it.

It was a dark iridescent blue that seemed to shift to a more of a green colour when held under the light. It was a clue to Lance’s wings, not much but a clue.

Time for plan C came they were on a planet for a few days while Coran ran a diagnostics. They were in a safe part of the galaxy so Allura decided to give them all some time off for some much needed rest and relaxation.

As the planet was pretty much a giant meadow with strong winds Keith and Hunk decided to go for a fly while Shiro and Pidge watched from below.

Lance walked out of the castle shielding his eyes from the sun with his jacket draped over his arms.

“Morning” Pidge called waving Lance over with a smile.

“Hey guys, great weather right?” he asked looking up.

Shiro and Pidge couldn’t help but stare at the slight protrusion from Lance’s back. The outline of his wings pressing against his shirt.

“Oh yeah. Hunk and Keith seem to really be enjoying it” Pidge nodded upwards “makes me wish i could join them.”

Lance frowned pulling Pidge into a hug “don’t worry ill hang out with you, flyings overrated anyways.

And so plan C failed.

Lance ended up spending the entire time on that planet with Pidge, sure they both had a great time, but with his wings almost visible the temptation to look grew greater and greater.

Hunk believed himself to be the first to get an actual glimpse of his wings.

He was on his way back from the bathroom one night when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone crying coming from the lounge.

Hunk was no stranger to comforting his friends. He found his hugs often were one of the most effective cures for the blues and often ended up cuddling with Pidge or even occasionally Allura when times got a bit too tough.

He found a figure huddled under a blanket on the floor next to the couch.

Hunk felt his heartbreak when they turned to look at him and he realised it was Lance.

“Lance buddy? What’s wrong?”

Lance didn’t answer, instead, he launched himself across the room at Hunk wrapping his arms around his neck in a desperate hug.

Hunk caught a flash of blue before his attention wad direction entirely to his sobbing best friend “Lance?”

“I… I just disappeared. Mama’s going to think I’m kidnapped or d-dead” Lance cried into Hunks chest.

Hunk sighed picking him up and laying him on the couch before lying down next to him. “I can’t make sure your mom knows your ok, but I can cuddle with you until you fall asleep.

Lance didn’t say anything. Instead, he curled up under Hunks arm and nuzzled into the warmth and comfort his best friend offered.

Eventually, Lance fell asleep and Hunk was left watching his peaceful face.

How many nights had he spent crying and no one heard?

His wings were covered by a drape of the blanket and Hunk wanted so bad to take a look, but he didn’t.

The next morning Hunk woke up and found Lance was already gone.

What caught his attention, however, was a single blue feather left laying on his chest almost like someone had placed it there.


End file.
